my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gendō Maboroshimi
Gendō Maboroshimi ''(幻見 現動' ) also known by the villain name' Jester''' (ジェスター), is a co-founder of The Council. Introduction Gendō and his allies in The Council have a singular goal to learn everything they can about Quirks and their users, even if that means sacrificing civilians for the good of science and progression. Despite Gendō's relaxed demenor, he is a highly proficient strategist and logician. Forever held back by his Quirk's weakness, he's devoted his life to find the Perfect Quirk in order to get past it. To do so, he alongside Tenohiraken Tometoki and''' Shibōayatsuri Ningyō created The Council. Gendō is reliant on a special drug called Hyper-Hyoscine; which was created especially for him to control his Quirk - Vertigo. The side effects of this drug leave him confused and dizzy even when not using his Quirk. However because of the drug, he is able to use his Quirk for twice as long as he normally can. Appearance Gendō is a tall young man with rather pale skin. He has messy, black hair, which sticks out behind his head and down to his shoulders, and large grey eyes. His mannerisms are broad and loose. When in civilian clothing, Gendō wears a black two piece suit with a white tie. As his father is a wealthy business man, he taught Gendō and his siblings from a young age to carry themselves in a sharp and well-dressed manner. Gendō's villain costume has a jester theme with a matching top hat and bells adorned throughout his suit. His costume is mainly black and white jagged shapes (reminiscent of WW1 dazzling camouflage), with various golden embellishments across his torso and sleeves. He also wears a gold and white scarf over top. Because his Quirk is activated through eye contact, he doesn't wear goggles or glasses to hide his eyes. Personality Gendō strongly believes that Quirks as we know them are underused and haven't been utilized to their greatest potential. And in order to create the "perfect Quirk", Gendō and his group - The Council, created their organization in order to find powerful Quirk users and perform experiments on their bodies and minds - Gendō's Quirk is very useful for disorienting targets and keeping them disabled. In contrast to Gendō's sociopathic behavior, he is often seen to be a very warm and calm individual who often communicates with a very quiet and non-threatening demeanor (due to Hyper-Hyoscine's side effects). Despite this, Gendō has repeatedly proven himself to be the most intelligent and strategic member of the Council. He seems to be very good at reading people, understanding different emotions and feelings, and is usually the first to notice when people are upset or indifferent. He makes an effort to be on good terms with everyone he meets - including his test subjects. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: Jester is an incredibly brilliant villain, however he heavily relies on his Quirk to subdue enemies, leaving him near defenseless in the event of his Quirk being erased. Though his speed, agility, and strength are average at best (dulled down even further due to his reliance on Hyper-Hyoscine), his ability to find weaknesses and exploit them are unmatched. Due to his keen strategic prowess and observational skills, he is able to adapt and learn very easily and after he knows what he's up against, it doesn't take much after that to disable his opponent - even without his Quirk. His superior intelligence paired with his dangerous Quirk allows him to overpower many if not all of his targets in a short amount of time. Quirk Vertigo '(めまい): Gendō's Quirk grants him the ability to manipulate his enemies vision through eye contact - creating illusions and hallucinations, as well as distorting and warping 'blind spots' and seemingly the environment itself. After his Quirk's activation conditions are met, he is able to project waves of hallucinations that make their surroundings seem like they're moving. Anyone that doesn't know the details of Gendō's Quirk could easily make the mistake of thinking he's manipulating reality itself. After extensive training, he is also able to manipulate the targets blind spots, allowing him to slip in and out of sight in a blind haze. Gendō could walk towards his target in a straight line and appear to be phasing in and out of reality as well as teleporting around. However after using his Quirk more than three or four times in rapid succession, he becomes heavily disoriented and immediately suffers from severe motion-sickness. In order to use his Quirk more often for longer periods of time, The Council developed an experimental drug called Hyper-Hyoscine - the side effects dulling his personality and make him slower to react. Super Moves *'Titla-Go-Round (ティルトゴーラウンド)''' '''By concentrating and controlling the rate at which he distorts his environment, Gendō is able to produce a centripetal effect that rapidly rotates the target's field of vision, creating what looks like a merry go round. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Council Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Antagonists